


Guess How Much I Love You

by thewinterspy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Parentlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinterspy/pseuds/thewinterspy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Olivia Holmes gets ready for bed, and asks her Papa, “Deduce how much I love you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess How Much I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough fanfics out there that can be read to your lil ones. So, for all the parents looking for a bedtime story, an old classic.

\- - -

 

 

Little Olivia Holmes, who was going to bed, tugged on her Papa's sleeve. She wanted to make sure that Papa was paying attention to her.

  
  


"Deduce how much I love you," she told him.

  


 

"Oh, I don't think I could deduce that," said Papa.

  
  


"This much," Olivia said, stretching her arms as far as they could go.

  
  


Papa had even longer arms.

  
  


"But I love you _this_ much," he said.

  
  


_Hmm, that is a lot,_ thought little Olivia.

  
  


"I love you as high as I reach," said Olivia.

  
  


"I love you as high as _I_ can reach," said Papa.

  
  


_That is very high,_ thought Olivia. _I wish I had arms like that._

  
  


Then the little girl had an idea. She tumbled upside down and reached up her wardrobe with her feet.

  
  


"I love you all the way up to my toes!" she said.

  
  


"And I love you all the way up to your head!" said Papa, holding her up high.

  
  


"I love you all the way to Grandma's house!" cried Olivia, being set back down on her feet.

  
  


"I love you all the way to the ocean," said Papa.

  
  


_That's very far,_ thought Olivia. She was almost too sleepy to think any more.

  
  


Then she looked out the window, out into the big dark night. Nothing could be farther than the sky.

  
  


"I love you right up to the moon," she said, closing her eyes.

  
  


"Oh, that's far," Papa murmured, "That's very very far."

  
  


Papa settled Olivia into her big comfy bed. He leaned over and kissed her goodnight.

  
  


Then he sat at the edge of her bed, and whispered with a smile, "I love you to the moon and back."

 


End file.
